Hands-free call handling solutions are available in many vehicles on the road today. Often enabled through Bluetooth or other wireless technology, incoming and outgoing calls are processed through in-vehicle microphones and speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,764,189 generally relates to an audio-coordinated visual indicator reducing vehicle operator distraction associated with using a communications device during vehicle operation. The visual indicator being placed within the operator's field of view and providing a synchronized visual display associated with the output from the communication device. Providing an apparent visual reference for the incoming sound freeing up the operator's mental resources, reducing distraction and allowing greater attention to be placed on operation. Comprising of a receiver; a visual indicator connected to an output of the receiver having an attribute that varies according to the received signal from the communication device.
U.S. Patent Application 2011/0003587, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,548,523 generally relates to methods, apparatus, and computer program products for changing alert setting of a communication device are provided. An operative connection of a communication device to a connected device is detected. Based on the operative connection to the connected device, it is determined whether an alert setting for the communication device should be changed. In response to determining that the alert setting should be changed, the alert setting for the communication device is automatically changed. The connected device is a network interface, a power adapter, and/or a headset.
U.S. Patent Application 2011/0084852, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,482,430 generally relates to an apparatus for communicating information to an operator of a vehicle without unnecessarily distracting the operator by illuminating an interior of the vehicle with different colors, includes an illumination control module monitoring an informational input and determining a lighting color command based upon the informational input. The apparatus further includes an illumination system communicating with the illumination control module and generating an illumination color upon the interior based upon the lighting color command.